Unorthodox
by LifeOnMars97
Summary: An A-Z of "unorthodox" dates that Steve and Kono have had. One-shot with establish Steve/Kono.


**Heya! The update to "Close Proximity" is still in the works but it may take a while though because of real life (what a fickle little bitch) and the episode(s) I'm meant to be covering have minimal Steve/Kono so I have to make up most of it which is surprisingly more difficult than I first thought it'd be. So I've had this idea for ages but transferring it from my brain to words was really difficult and thinking of activities for each letter was really hard too. It's basically an A-Z of "unorthodox" dates that Steve and Kono have had, not really much else to add on to that and oh yeah I didn't include surfing or hiking because they just seemed too obvious and are featured so many times in other fics.**

**Disclaimer (I have been forgetting to do it before): I obviously don't own Hawaii Five-0. (Steve and Kono do own my heart though if that counts?). I am in no way advertising the activities in this fic and I do not work for any companies that offer the activities that are mentioned.**

**Anyway, I've kind of rambled. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review! :D**

…

**A for Archery**

This was one date they could justify because they could handle some weaponry but it seemed neither had any experience when it came to archery. Steve knew some people so he was able to arrange for them to get a target course. Both were fiercely competitive so they agreed that the loser would buy beers later that night. Steve lost. He claimed it was because he was a gentleman and didn't want to make Kono pay for the beers. Kono didn't buy it of course.

**B for Bungee Jumping**

Steve had been bungee jumping before and had thoroughly enjoyed it so when Kono asked if they could do it their next weekend off, he was more than happy to share that thrilling experience with the person he loved.

**C for Cliff Diving**

It wasn't exactly meant to be a "date" originally it had been Kono's idea for an activity that 5-0 could do together as part of what she called team bonding. However, Chin was unable to come because he had made plans with Malia beforehand and Danny was free and willing to go until he was told it was cliff diving. Go figure. Steve and Kono did end up having a lot of fun involving just the two of them that made them glad the other two members of 5-0 were absent.

**D for "Dancing"**

Was what they told friends they were doing Saturday night when they asked why neither of them picked up their cells nor responded to text messages for 2 hours that night. Kono was meant to go for a girls' night that Saturday too but she definitely missed it.

**E for Equestrian**

Is actually horse-riding but Kono thought it'd be better to refer to it using the proper term when talking about the date with her friends so they thought the date actually involved some sort of normalcy and wasn't horse racing.

**F for Fire and Broken Glass Walking**

Despite the fact that Danny often complained about Steve's neandarthal ways, this date had actually been Kono's idea. She had suggested it out of the blue and Steve had said no almost immediately but she had accused him of being a chicken and used her own special methods she knew he wouldn't say no to, to convince him. Steve had no choice but to go and he didn't particularly enjoy it but seeing the look of joy on Kono's face after doing it made him forget all about his apprehensiveness.

**G for Go-Karting**

Due to Steve and Kono's maniac driving (according to Chin and Danny) they needed to go to a place where they were free to drive however they wanted without frightening civilians on the road. Most Go-karts didn't exceed speeds of 30mph but neither Steve nor Kono mentioned that to Danny because they didn't want to encourage the guy.

**H for Hot Air Ballooning**

Kono attempted to argue that going on a hot air balloon with your boyfriend late afternoon and watching the sunset from high up was actually something that most couples would consider romantic but her mother would not hear any of it. Kono had to endure an hour long lecture over the phone about how she needed to be careful and not do such dangerous things because she was young and had her whole life ahead of her. Kono's mother even went as far as suggesting she get a boyfriend that's safer than Steve, perhaps a teacher or an interior designer just not Steve. For the record, Kono thought it was probably the most romantic thing Steve had ever done for all the time they had been together and she was most definitely not getting rid of him any time soon.

**I is for Indoor Rowing**

For their weekend off Steve had planned to take Kono rowing, which in his opinion was like a normal date but due to the weather his plans had to wait. Kono however, came up with the idea of going to the gym and going on the rowing machines there. Steve argued that going to the gym wasn't a date at all but Kono argued it could be because at least they were spending some time together and "At least we get to work out at the same time" was also what she had told him to argue her point.

**J for Judo**

Steve thought it'd be a good idea to combine work and pleasure through judo. Despite it being a contact and fairly violent sport, they both thoroughly enjoyed it and just like when they sparred they'd end up in awkward positions that got them hot and bothered in front of people but with judo they were all on their own sot it was not awkward at all. They decided to keep this date a secret from everyone else though.

**K for Kite Buggying**

One of Kono's many relatives (a third cousin or something, Steve couldn't keep up with how so many people were related to her) was thinking of setting up Kite Buggying for tourists but before doing so he needed people to try it out and see if they'd enjoy it so Kono volunteered to do it forgetting that she had made plans with Steve for that Saturday so the only option was to volunteer him to do it as well. Despite the cancellation of his plans, Steve really enjoyed it and advised Kono's cousin to do it for tourists. It was a win-win situation for everyone.

**L for Life Raft**

Apparently seeing how quickly both of them could set up an inflatable life raft was a date in Kono's eyes. Due to his time in the Navy, Steve was an expert when it came to life rafts but he decided to let Kono win so that they wouldn't have to keep doing until she at least came close to beating him because frankly, this was too strange for him. Although the protective side of him was glad Kono could set up a life raft so well and so quickly in case she was to ever be in a situation requiring it.

**M for Mountain Biking**

This was a great way to explore the island and also have a bit of fun racing each other or doing some fancy tricks on their bikes. In both their eyes it was fairly normal in comparison to some of their other dates.

**N for Navigation**

Kono had practically begged Steve to teach her some techniques for navigating in different terrains and environment. She hadn't actually begged at all but Steve was not about to admit that he, a badass, shoot first ask questions later former Navy SEAL and leader of an elite taskforce, was a pushover when it came to a certain Hawaiian beauty and her dimpled smile and kisses.

**O for Orienteering**

They participated in this with 5 other couples therefore making it a normal activity for couples to do. It was of a competitive nature and of course, Steve and Kono won.

**P for Paintballing**

This was in fact a date they had both planned. When they went to the place where paintballing was run and told them it would only be the two of them doing it, most of the people were quite surprised but when someone recognised them from when 5-0 was in the local newspaper they all decided that this was their form of training for the job.

**Q for Quad Biking**

After riding some quad bikes on a case and enjoying it, doing it for a date was inevitable. Unlike during the case, they did it on completely different and more dangerous terrain but they never mentioned the dangerous part when asked about the date by other people.

**R for Rock Climbing**

They had previously gone rock climbing indoors but it just seemed like it wasn't thrilling enough for them after a while so they decided to try it outdoors. Best decision they had ever made.

**S for Skydiving**

Steve had been skydiving numerous times and Kono had only been once with some friends a few years before. They decided that they wanted to do it and experience the incredible adrenaline rush together. Kono's parents, especially her mother had nearly had a heart attack after hearing about it from Chin though.

**T for Trapeze**

This was one of Steve out of the blue ideas but because it had been on Kono's bucket list, she'd agreed immediately. They mastered it so quickly and the instructors were so impressed at how well they worked together.

**U for Unicycling**

This date had not at all been planned. They were just walking around near the beach on a lazy day and they saw someone with some unicycles so they decided to try it out and it turned out to be tons of fun and Kono even asked for a unicycle for her upcoming birthday from Steve (which admittedly, had saved him the trouble of having to figure out what present to get her).

**V for Volleyball**

Not many (if any) couples would consider playing a form of dirty volleyball a date but after working on a particularly difficult case that had lasted weeks with not time off, just spending some time together outside of work was a miracle.

**W for Wakeboarding**

Kono had tried basically every water activity there was so when she discovered that Steve had never been wakeboarding before she was determined to get him to try it (not that she had to try very hard for him to say yes to her). Steve fell over a few times when he first tried it, which was amusing for Kono to watch and she also got the joy of having taught him something new because he seemed to know how to do everything they had done together before already.

**X for X-Ray**

Danny sarcastically referred to them having to get x-rays at the same time after a suspect chase they had done together as a "date", stating that they would use any excuse possible to spend even more time together.

**Y for Yachting**

Considering that they'd done for a few hours in the late afternoon then at night under the moonlight and had dinner on the yacht, they would class it as a normal date but Kono's friends claimed that it was only normal to have dinner at a restaurant or just somewhere indoors or on dry land. Kono decided that her friends seemed to not approve of every date she had with Steve out of jealousy. Right.

**Z for Zorbing**

Since discovering what Zorbing was they had been very anxious to go and when they had found out that a tourist resort in Oahu was offering it, they were more than eager to go there and try it out. The place even offered water Zorbing, which was just an added bonus.


End file.
